On a Date with you
by FictionalBoyz
Summary: UPDATED SUMMARY: Sophie and Dex are on a date, but the universe has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! Here is the first part of a short sodex story that I have meticulously checked, looking for misspelled words and grammatically incorrect statements. And guess what? I learned something (I decided to look up a word because I seriously thought auto-correct was getting it wrong)! I learned that suprise is actually spelled surprise. To think that I've been spelling that word wrong my whole life... Anyways, sorry if Sophie is a little OOC, I just couldn't get her personality right. Enjoy, dexphie shippers!)**

* * *

Sophie's POV

Looking out her bedroom window, Sophie grinned as a familiar redhead glittered into view in Havenfield's pastures. She looked down at her outfit, glad that Biana had been over to help her get ready an hour ago. She had insisted Sophie make a quick trip to Everglen to get a full 'Biana style' makeover. She had to admit, the red lace dress that went down to her knees went perfectly with her cream colored shoes and belt, and Biana had done a great job on the french braid she had in her hair. Sophie stood up from her bed and opened the door to go downstairs and greet Dex, only to run into a wall of gray muscle.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a squeaky voice questioned.

"Sandor, we've been through this a million times. I don't talk to you about Grizel **,** and you don't interrupt my love life, ok?" Sophie attempted to push past the stubborn goblin, but Sandor once again stepped in her way.

"That is not how it works!" Sandor protested. "You are my charge, and it is my duty to keep you safe. Whether you are on a date or with the Black Swan, I still need to be with you, or at least keep tabs on where- "

Sandor was interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell. Sophie took the chance to push past him and bolted down the stairs. She scanned the room, looking for Grady and Edaline, but they seemed to be out. _Phew, no embarassing parents,_ she thought. Relieved, Sophie walked over to the intricately designed crystal door. When Sophie had first moved to the lost cities, Alden had explained to her that elves used crystal because depending on the way it was cut, it could store light really well. Havenfield's entry door was cut into an abstract nonsense of shapes and angles that somehow made it so much more beautiful, especially in the early hours of morning when the pink, orange and yellow light of the sunrise would turn the door into a stained glass window. When Sophie told her adoptive parents what she thought it looked like, they were confused. Apparently stained glass windows were a beauty only the forbidden cities had. She reached for the handle and opened the door. The blonde was quite surprised at what she saw.

Dex was wearing a periwinkle embroidered tunic with navy slacks. He had his back to the door, and was repeating phrases like, "Hi, how are you? Hi Sophie, you ready for our date?" His voice deepened- "Hey Sophie. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you're an angel." Sophie giggled at that last one- a human pick-up line- and Dex jumped, scrambling for a good position, then settling on leaning against the wall with one arm.

"Hey, Sophie. Did you, uh, hear any of that?" Dex asked, his cheeks tinted red.

Sophie's cheeks were probably even more red than Dex's when she replied, "Just a little..."

Dex sighed. He shrugged off the wall and said, "Ugh, I knew this would happen! The triplets were right- I'm not romantic. I can't do anything right. You would probably be better off with _Wonderboy_. Maybe he won't make a fool out of himself..."

This time it was Sophie's turn to sigh. "Dex, if I still liked Fitz, do you think I would be on a date with you? I made my choice. You need to stop comparing yourself to others. Maybe then you can see that you're awesome, and anyone who says otherwise is crazy."

"You really mean that?" Dex asked, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Realizing all that she had just said, Sophie blushed. "Of course, Dex. Let me just grab my imparter and we can get going ." She left the door open a crack and raced over to the living room, but her imparter was not on the sofa where she had left it the night before. Sophie raced around her house looking for it, not wanting to keep Dex waiting long. When she finally found it, the imparter was on the kitchen counter, next to a note written in both loopy scrawl and blocky letters.

 **(A/N Edaline:** _Italics_ **; Grady: Bold; Anything written on the behalf of both of them: _Italics and Bold together_ ) **

**_Sophie_** ,

 _Grady and I are helping out at the Sanctuary with one of the unicorns who has flamentitus. We're sorry we can't be there when it's your first date, but it was really serious, and Elwin is busy._ **D** **o** **not under any circumstances do anything with Dex that you wouldn't do in front of myself and Edaline. I'm serious right now, I will find out and you will be grounded!** _Ok, then-_ **And I mean it, I will take away your imparter!** _Well then sweetie, have a great date, and for the sake of your imparter, do not upset your father._

 _Love,_ **and threats of grounding,**

 _ **Mom and Dad**_

"Sophie? You've been in there a bit, are you okay?" Dex asked, his voice still coming from outside.

"Yeah, Grady and Edaline left me a note. They're at the Sanctuary right now," Sophie called.

"Oh. Have you found your imparter?"

 _Right,_ Sophie thought. _The_ _imparter._ Sophie looked at the counter and almost panicked when she didn't see it, but felt the screen cool against her hand and realized she was holding it. "Yeah, I've got it."

* * *

Sophie stepped out and shut the door, not oblivious to the fact that Dex was still hiding something behind his back.

"I brought this for you, for our date. I hope you like it," Dex said, revealing a bouquet of frost flowers and holding it out to Sophie. She graciously took it, and for a second their hands touched. Dex blushed at the contact, and that made Sophie blush.

"Thanks, Dex." They both stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do."They're really pretty," Sophie added.

"Thanks. I got them from the woods in Rimeshire. The snow is a perfect environment for all kinds of icy plants to grow," Dex explained. "We should probably get going. You wouldn't want us to lose our reservation, would you?"

"Reservation?" Sophie asked. Now she was really glad Biana had come t o help her get ready. If they were going to a restaurant with reservations, it had to be in the forbidden cities, and it had to be fancy. The lost cities didn't have restaurants because gnomish produce was the best thing around.

"Yeah. We're going to a cute cafe in Paris that I found on your internet. I made the reservation on the website, but it took me a while. Human internet is slow," he said.

Sophie had to agree with that. Elven databases and electronic systems were way more advanced than any human technology. "I'm guessing I'll have to translate for us?"

"Probably, but I'm hacking the ATM so I guess we're even?" Dex asked.

"Sure," Sophie said. "Do you have a leaping crystal there?" Sophie hoped he did. She didn't like being everyone's personal teleporter.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from Alden," he replied. Sophie smiled. She was glad Dex was on good terms with the Vackers again. He used to hate them, thinking they were stuck up nobles, but while they were living at Alluveterre he decided to try and make amends.

Dex pulled a cobalt blue crystal out of one pocket and a black obscurer out of the other. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely."

Dex took Sophie's hand and created a light path after he had placed the obscurer back in his pocket. Hand in hand, the couple stepped into the blue light, both excited for what was to come.

* * *

 **(A/N The next update may be in a week or so because I am a slow writer, but yeah, that's it so far! This was just a bit of exposition. And I'm thinking this story may be three or four chapters, but I can't tell yet. Reviews with gentle criticism are appreciated ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter! I have to say, this one was really fun to write, and I threw a bit of action in there. I changed the plot line a little, and now I have a plan for this little story, some actual plot. Please R &R this!**

 **Thank you to KOTLC 1 Fan for being my first reviewer and follower _and_ favoriter!**

* * *

Sophie's POV

Sophie looked around her as humans walked the streets of Paris, knowing that most of them were probably tourists. Dex led them over to the nearest park bench and made a move to turn off the obscurer, but Sophie stopped him. "We can't just appear here. It's too crowded, someone will notice."

Dex slipped the obscurer back into his pocket. "Where should we go then? "

"We can find an alleyway to turn the obscurer off in, then come out and find an ATM," Sophie said.

Dex smiled, showing his adorable dimples."Then let's get going." Dex took her hand and they continued walking, sometimes having to jump out of the way of a passing human.

"Over there!" Dex exclaimed, pointing to an alleyway next to a building with giant red lettering that said Caisse d'Epargne. When Sophie looked closer, her brain automatically switched the letters to Savings Bank. The two veered over to the left and ducked into the dark alley. Dex began to fiddle with the buttons on the obscurer.

"So, what cafe are we actually going to?" Sophie asked, watching as one by one the five blue lights on the obscurer flickered off.

"It's right across the street," he said, not lifting his focus from the black gadget. "I'm not going to say it because, well, let's think about it. I don't know French, and therefore will definitely butcher the name."

 _True_ , she thought. Sophie looked behind her and into the street, and sure enough, there was a cute pink themed cafe on the other side. She focused on the glowing sign as her brain switched the pink and purple lettering to English. "For heavens cakes- to die for. That the cafe you're talking about?"

"Yeah. I don't know what the name was about, but it had a ton of reviews saying the cakes were amazing, and I wanted to see if they have anything on mallowmelt," Dex explained. Sophie doubted it. Mallowmelt tasted like chocolate chip cookies and marshmallows, combined in a gooey cake that tasted like pure happiness, and Sophie had fallen in love with the treat the minute she first tasted it.

The lights on the obscurer flashed on and off a couple of times, then stopped. "Hmm. That shouldn't have taken so long."

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked. Dex was usually great with tech, courtesy of being a technopath. If he was having trouble with an obscurer, it meant something was not what it seemed.

Dex flipped the obscurer on it's side, and in one swift move opened the unbolted lid. "This should've been sealed shut," he said, his brows scrunching together in confusion. Realization dawned on his face, and he gasped. "It's been tampered with."

Sophie quickly replied, "By who?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure." Dex glanced at the wiring inside the gadget, then back up at Sophie. "We're being tracked."

"Finally," a voice said behind them. Sophie and Dex whipped around to the front of the alley. There was a cloaked figure in black standing there, bearing the Neverseen patch on their left arm. "You figured it out. The Dizznee boy's obscurer served as a perfect tracker, and now you're vulnerable and alone in the Forbidden cities." Sophie could imagine a smirk on the Neverseen member's face.

"What do you want with us? No, better question- how did you get to my obscurer?" Dex asked, effectively distracting the Neverseen member while Sophie built up rage to inflict with, but a pair of hands grabbed hers from behind, breaking her concentration.

"Oh no, we won't have any of that, will we?" the other elf asked, their voice sounding more feminine. It sounded more like a threat than a question, since she was currently holding a melder to her head. "And to answer Dex's question- like we would ever tell you!"

"Yeah! We would never tell you about our spy in Rimeshire, or our plan to wash the moonlark's memories and plant her in the Forbidden cities," the cloaked figure taunted.

"Balke!" The woman hissed.

"What?" From his body language, Sophie could tell the cloaked rebel was genuinely confused.

"You just told them!"

"Told them? No way! I'm the best at keeping secrets," he boasted.

The woman restraining Sophie pocketed the melder and shifted so one hand was holding both of Sophie's hands behind her back. Sophie was willing to bet she had just face palmed at her partner's stupidity.

Sophie looked over at Dex, and caught him snickering. "You just answered their questions and told them our plans, Balke!"

"I did? Oh, I did. Well Kana, now that they know, we'll have to take 'em out," he said, rushing over to Dex and grabbing and restraining him.

"We were going to take them out anyways," Kana said, putting her melder back up to Sophie's head.

"W-wait! You don't want to do this!" Dex exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we do," Kana said, tightening her grip on Sophie hands.

Dex gave Sophie a look that said, _At least we tried to negotiate._ Immediately after this he mouthed, _Sucker Punch._

Sophie realized she was still wearing the black cuff that Dex had given her several months ago to protect herself against the rebels. She wrenched her hands out of Kana's grasp. Sophie punched her in the shoulder, knowing the power of the sucker punch and not wanting to fatally injure her. The cloaked woman crumpled to the ground, and upon seeing that, Balke turned and ran into the street, but immediately turned back after he saw a human turning the corner onto the street. Dex reeled back to punch him, but the rebel whipped out a crystal and leaped away, causing Dex's fist to hit only air.

"Ugh, he got away. What are we going to do with her?" Dex asked, eyeing the unconscious figure on the ground.

"Let's hail Mr. Forkle. He'll know what to do," Sophie said. Dex nodded.

* * *

"So, let me recount what happened. You and Dex went on a date, and somehow managed to capture a Neverseen rebel?" Magnate Leto asked, raising an eyebrow at the two over the hail.

"Kind of. They have a spy at my house, and they used them to put a tracker in my obscurer," Dex explained. "I can't believe my family didn't notice... Oh, and they said their plan was to wipe Sophie's memories and place her in the Forbidden cities again, but Sophie sucker punched the girl rebel, Kana."

Sophie had remained silent while Dex was explaining this to Mr. Forkle as Magnate Leto.

"Any comments, Miss Foster?"

"Not really. Can you just tell us a place to bring her and we'll be on our way?" She looked at Dex at this part, "We kind of have somewhere to be."

Dex blushed, probably remembering they were supposed to be on a date.

"Okay then lovebirds, the collective can meet at Havenfield, and I'll inform Sandor of the situation. Goodbye." The screen clicked off, and Sophie and Dex were left to themselves in the dark alley in Paris.

* * *

When they arrived at Havenfield, they were greeted by a very angry bodyguard.

"What happened? Where did you go that the Neverseen could reach you? I knew I should've came with you!" Sandor said, pacing circles on the grass. He continued to rant about increasing security and what not, but Sophie stopped listening when she saw all five members of the Black Swan's collective materialize on Havenfield's grounds.

Mr. Forkle stepped forward, now in his wrinkly disguise. Sandor stopped pacing and looked to the current head of the collective. "We can take the member of the Neverseen to our hideout in the sea for questioning," he said, then put his fingers back to his temples and closed his eyes, probably telepathically communicating with the other four members of the collective. Silence for a few seconds, then he opened his eyes and asked, "Did you find out anything else about the Neverseen?"

"Yeah, there is a Neverseen spy in Rimeshire and the name of another one of their members is Balke," Sophie said. Squall, whose alternate identity was Juline Dizznee, gasped, and grabbed her pathfinder.

"Excuse me, but I need to go and... check on a few things," she said.

"Understood. You should probably leave at once."

After Squall had left, Dex pointed to the Neverseen rebel stirring from her unconsciousness. "Uh, guys? She's waking up."

Granite pulled out a vial with a purple liquid in it. He walked over to the cloaked rebel and forced her to down the contents. "That sedative will leave her asleep for a couple hours. Now, we'll leave you two the rest of your day."

Sophie and Dex watched as Blur held onto Kana, and the collective leaped away.

"Does the obscurer still work?" Sophie asked.

"Oh right. No, it won't." Sophie opened her mouth to say something, but Dex cut her off. "But, I have some spare parts that I can make one with."

Dex dug his hands in his right pants pocket and turned it inside out. Sophie's mouth fell open when she saw the plethora of gadgets, wires, and lights that fell out and onto the grass.

"Geez, Sophie. If your mouth goes any lower you'll have to pick it up off the ground," Dex said, smiling with his adorable dimples. He bent down to pick out the parts he needed, and shoveled the rest back into his pocket.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you carried all that with you all the time. It's a lot of gadgets."

"Perks of being a technopath, I guess. I'm always fiddling with wires and tech, so I'm going to have to carry some with me, right?"

"Yeah," Sophie agreed. She watched as Dex bent metal into weird shapes, arranged wires into different patterns, and screwed different pieces together. Soon Dex was holding an obscurer almost identical to the one before.

"We should probably go. The cafe is always busy, and if we don't make our reservation, we may not make it at all."

Sophie nodded, and Dex pulled out the leaping crystal for the second time that day.

They stepped into the light, once again on their way to Paris, the city of love.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Break is almost over, so my updating schedule may be thrown out of whack, but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Reviews with gentle criticism are appreciated (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N It has been brought to my attention that there are some, ahem, plot holes in my second chapter. Namely, if there was a Neverseen agent like Balke, he would be kicked out faster than you can say fired. But I'm thinking that since the Neverseen are always mysterious and have cool plans, shouldn't there be at least one idiot in the group? That's just my opinion though, and you can choose to ignore it if you like. Also, I am not sure if elves have fridges or not, so I just went with yes. This chapter is a lot longer than the rest, mainly because once I started, I just couldn't stop writing. It just came out, kind of like when you throw up once you puke up your whole stomach? Okay, bad comparison, but this is my longest chapter yet (over 2,500 words!). And I'm so happy to share it with you, so go read it and don't forget to review telling me what you think!**

* * *

Sophie's POV

When the two got closer to the bank across the street from the cafe, they knew something was up. Immediately they ducked into the alley they had been in not twenty minutes before, and Dex turned off the obscurer with notably more ease than the last one. He stashed it in his pocket and asked, "What's going on?"

"I dunno, but we should go check if the ATM's are still on," Sophie said, glancing behind her to make sure no one was watching as she grabbed Dex's hand and slipped out of the dark alleyway.

They made their way through the crowd of Parisians surrounding the bank's steps, only to find a news reporter and van filming as people were standing in the long lines by the ATM's. Sophie's ability as a Polyglot let her understand what the reporter was saying, but she only caught bits and pieces in all the noise that allowed her to come to a conclusion.

"The bank just lost millions from a bad investment, and people are rushing to withdraw their money."

"What?" Dex asked, confused.

"You remember what I told you about banks when you and I were in Paris a couple of years ago?" Dex nodded. "Well, this bank just lot millions of dollars from a bad investment. Humans are worried the bank won't be able to give them their money back, so they want to take it all back right now. And this bank was a really popular bank."

Dex frowned. "So... we can't go to this bank?"

"Yeah. We have to cross town and find another bank with an ATM, because these lines are too long. It would take a really long time."

Dex glanced at his imparter, and his eyebrows shot up.

"We only have fifteen minutes to find another bank!" Dex exclaimed, holding the imparter out to Sophie, and she could see clearly that it read one-fifteen. "We have a reservation at the cafe for 1:30. If we don't get there in time, they might give our table to someone else and we don't have time to wait for another table, because you told Grady and Edaline you'd be home by 2:30.

Sophie replied, "Alright then, I'll see if I can look up another bank on my Ipod." She dug around in her cream colored purse for a bit, then pulled out the apple device. Sophie pressed the power button and it booted up quickly, thanks to Dex fixing it up with a solar panel and re-wiring it to run faster.

"Siri, what is the nearest bank to here besides Savings bank?" Sophie asked. The British accented voice she had programmed Siri with responded immediately.

"The nearest bank to here is Mutual Credit, about 5 blocks north of your location," came out from the Ipod's speaker.

"Let's head north now," Dex said, starting to walk to the left of the bank and down the street.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but north is that way," Sophie said, smirking and pointing down the other side of the street.

Dex blushed, and walked back over to Sophie. "Okay then, you lead the way."

Looking back at her imparter, Sophie said, "We better run. We don't have much time."

Dex nodded and they picked up the pace. They crossed the streets onto blocks two and three, and luckily there were no cars. On block four though, Sophie's foot ran into an upturned piece of sidewalk and she tripped, falling onto the ground just before Dex stumbled and fell on top of her.

Dex immediately jumped to his feet and asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Sophie smiled. "I'm fine Dex, but it's nice to see you care about me."

Dex's cheeks flushed pink, and he offered her his hand to get up and they continued on. By the time they got there, Sophie's Ipod read 1:25.

"You go, I'll wait down here," Sophie said. Dex nodded and proceeded up the curb to where the ATMs were. Luckily there weren't any other people there, and Dex was the only one in line.

Sophie went to to sit down on a bench and began to think to herself. She thought about Dex, with his adorable dimples and concern and care he showed for her. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to be more than friends, and this date just about proved it. But if they couldn't have a date without being late or interrupted by the Neverseen, would their worlds ever make room for love? Sophie's mind swam with doubts and worries, and when Dex finally came back she was glad for the distraction.

Dex handed her a wad of almost fifty Euros and asked, "That should be more than enough based on the prices when we were here last time, right?"

Sophie nodded and pulled out her Ipod, checking the time once again. "It's 1:28, we better hurry," she said, grabbing Dex's arm and starting back to the cafe.

* * *

They jogged up to the cake specializing cafe and burst open the doors. Sitting down on the couches in the front where customers waited for a table, Sophie took in her surroundings while slowing her breathing. The cute restaurant had booths and tables everywhere, and pink lace as table settings and purple walls. The set-up looked like it had once been a cake and coffee shop, but there was an employee in front taking people to their seats, and waiters were taking food to all the tables. Sophie guessed the shop had become so popular, they had to turn it into a full on restaurant. She looked at some of the iced cakes on the tables and licked her lips; They looked delicious!

"Phew," Dex said in between large breaths. "I can't believe we just sprinted five blocks." Sophie shook her head in disbelief.

"I know. We should go up to the desk now, I think all these people on the couches have already been helped." Dex nodded and stood up, walking toward the desk just as the employee came back to the front of the restaurant.

"Let me do the talking," Sophie said, standing up and walking over to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to For heavens Cakes- to Die for! How may I help you today?" the girl asked, a large smile on her face. She was wearing a pink and purple T-shirt with the cafe's logo on front with a name tag that read Annie, and had her blond hair up in the same bun that all the other female waiters wore.

"Do you have a reservation for Dex Dizznee?" Sophie asked, crossing her fingers and hoping they hadn't given their table away already.

Annie looked down at her clipboard and frowned, scribbling a couple notes down. Her smile returned, and she looked back up at Sophie. "Sorry, but your reservation expired two minutes ago, at 1:35. We gave your table for two to the next customer in line."

Sophie said thank you to the girl, and turned to Dex. "We were too late and they gave our table to the next in line."

Dex nodded. "I expected that." He looked over to the rest of the people waiting for a table. There was one couple sitting on a couch that probably could've heard what they were saying, and the woman was giving Dex a look that seemed to say, _Back of the line, mister._

"Let's go," Dex said, grabbing Sophie's hand. "We can't wait to be seated and get you back home on time."

Sophie complied, walking out after Dex. They remained silent walking back to the alley, and turning off the obscurer.

"Dex, I know you're mad, but- "

"No Sophie, you don't. I have liked you and wanted to go out with you ever since I first saw you, and now that we're on a date, everything goes wrong. Do you know how that feels?" Dex shook his head, saying, "No."

Sophie sighed. "Dex, one of the things I like about you is that you always help me to never give up, never give in. It seems like now you need to take some of your own advice," she said, lifting his chin up so he was looking her right in the eye. "If you want us to have a great first date, then we are going to have a great first date." Sophie let go and dug her home crystal out of her pocket. "Besides, I know another place where we can get cake," Sophie said.

Dex asked, "Where?" He looked at her home crystal, confused.

"My kitchen."

* * *

The second they leaped to Havenfield, Sophie ran over to the door and grabbed the spare key from under the mat. She opened the door and Dex came in after her.

Sandor was on the couch, hailing Grizel. "You're back early. What happened?"

"The cake shop we went to was packed, so we decided to come back here. Edaline made mallowmelt last night, and I'm sure she won't mind if we have a piece," Sophie said as she walked over to the fridge and opened the door. She pulled out the mallowmelt and cut two pieces, putting them on two different plates with napkins. She handed one to Dex, and he followed her upstairs to her room. They went inside, and Iggy greeted them with a fart.

Sophie and Dex sat down on her bed, and after they took a couple bites, Iggy smelled the sweet scent and stuck his little paws through the bars of the cage. "I think Iggy wants some mallowmelt," Sophie said, reaching over to Dex's plate. "Give him some of yours."

"Hey! Why does he have to have mine?" Dex asked, trying to shield his plate from Sophie's hands.

"Because I'm eating all of mine," Sophie said.

"But- " He stopped when Sophie gave him a death glare and started stroking her mallowmelt, trying not to care that her hand was getting sticky with gooey cake. "Fine."

He took his plate over to the cage and scraped some in while Sophie wiped her hand on her napkin. Iggy immediately chowed down, then let out a loud burp. Sitting back down on the bed, Dex said, "I guess Iggy liked that a lot, huh?"

"Yeah. What I don't get though is that even though he eats all different kinds of vegetables and sweets, his breath is still terrible," Sophie said. Dex laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both just sitting at the head of the bed leaning on each other, enjoying each other's company and their mallowmelt.

"So, do you think I'll be getting a second date?"

"Mmfph!" Sophie choked on her mallowmelt.

"Oh, sorry was that too soon? I just thought we should go on a date where get to do something, like maybe go to the beach, or on a picnic, or- oh! we could- "

Sophie swallowed and put a finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up. "Of course I'll go on a date with you Dex, and those sound like great ideas. You were just really blunt about it."

"Oh." They sat leaning on each other for a couple more minutes, the sound of chewing the only thing breaking the comfortable silence.

Dex cleared his throat and looked in her brown eyes. "Sophie?" His periwinkle eyes shone in the light, and he spoke with sincerity in his voice. "Nothing is going to go wrong next time, I assure you of it." Their faces were really close now, and Sophie felt her stomach flip flop. "Besides, I didn't have a bad time. I spent it with you."

Before she knew it, Dex's lips were on hers in a slow, sweet kiss. His lips were soft and tasted like sweet mallowmelt, and he was taking the kiss slow, but Sophie wouldn't have it any other way. After a few seconds Dex pulled away smiling, and Sophie knew she had the same goofy grin on her face.

"I think I really like you, Sophie."

"Me too," Sophie said, then blushed at her statement. "Not that I like myself too, I mean I like you too like the way you like me, and- you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," Dex said, smiling showing his adorable dimples.

Sophie blushed, and for the rest of their time they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Well, I better get going. See you later?"

"Yeah," Sophie replied. Dex slid off the bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door and looked backwards.

"Bye Sophie." He turned back to close the door.

Sophie responded, "Bye, love you!"

"Love you too!" Dex called over his shoulder.

Realizing what the two had both said to each other, Sophie blushed and Dex froze. Then he quickly shut the door, his loud footsteps echoing through the hall as he probably ran for the leapmaster.

Sophie let out a large breath of air. _That date went... pretty good,_ she thought. _Except for the end part though. That was a little awkward, even if we both said it to each other._

The door to her bedroom creaked open, and she saw Grady peek through.

"Dad, you don't have to crack open the door. Dex already left, and it's 2:38." Grady fully opened the door.

"Yeah I know, but I can't trust that I won't ever walk in on you and Dex making out, or you and another significant other making out." His face hardened. "And by the way, if you were, you're dead meat."

"I know, Dad, I know." Sophie sighed. "Now get out of my room."

"Fine."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think please, and be on the lookout for another story of mine that will have some OCs!**


End file.
